


Namless Love Song Of An Exhausted Nightingale

by gungidino



Series: Nightingale Series [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gungidino/pseuds/gungidino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami would do anything to make Tora get better, even if he had to enter the moonlight world their parents had escaped from to live a happy life they wanted, supporting his younger sister with the important surgery coming up was the ultimate priority. Kagami had had a dark moment that left him living alone with Tora, and he definitely would not accept another funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namless Love Song Of An Exhausted Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

Brushing her hair gently, the older male started to softly sang the lullaby that their mother used to sing for them every night

 

_“Somewhere … over the rain bow …_

_Way up high …_

_There’s a land that I heard of …… once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere … over the rainbow …_

_Skies are blue …_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream …”_

 

Kagami lightly touched his sister’s nose and smiled ” _really do come true …_ ”

_“Someday I’ll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind … me …_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops away upon the chimney tops_

_That’s where ~ you’ll ~ find ~ me~”_

Tora’s eyes was slowly droopy more, hugging the puffy bunny besides her as her brother’s warm voice lured her into dreamland

_“Somewhere … over the rainbow …_

_Blue birds fly …_

_Birds fly over the rainbow …_

_Why then ... oh … why can’t I …”_

 

The sound of even breathing hit his ears as Kagami stood up, he adjusted the blanket, making sure that it covered most of Tora so that she would not feel cold, Kagami brushed his hand over her forehead and planted a loving kiss. “Good night, my princess. You know you are loved”, Kagami whispered


End file.
